


Por un momento (One-Shot Ragoney)

by Ragoniac



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, au ragoney, gira ot, los pencos se dan un tiempo, ragoney fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragoniac/pseuds/Ragoniac
Summary: Colección de one-shots basados en la vida real de Agoney y Raoul y en lo que, tal vez, pasa entre hoteles y backstage.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Vale... ¿está bien, entonces?

La voz de Mimi despierta a Raoul. Abre los ojos asustado. Nunca le han gustado las llamadas de madrugada. Cuando ve que hay más bien poca preocupación en la cara de su amiga, decide que es mejor dormir y descansar. Mañana hay concierto de nuevo y necesita recargar las pilas.

Los últimos días están siendo duros, mucho más de lo que pensó cuando, un mes atrás, acordó con Agoney darse un tiempo. Darle un tiempo a su chico era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aunque le rompía en mil pedazos. _Joder_ , se había dicho mil veces a sí mismo, _no debería haberle hecho caso y debería haber estado con él cada puto segundo, a su lado, físicamente. Joder._

Se da la vuelta en la cama e intenta omitir el sonido de la persona al otro lado de la llamada de Mimi.

\- Bueno, que no haga esfuerzos, claro. Supongo que los bailarines ajustarán lo que tengan que ajustar y ya está. No es su culpa. Vale. Hasta ahora.

Raoul vuelve a girarse y, una vez asumido que el sueño no va a regresar todavía, que le van a seguir atormentando momentos con Agoney de los que solo ellos dos han sido testigos, mira con cuestión en los ojos a su amiga.

\- Nada, Raoul. Duérmete.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Una lesión. No es nada. Duérmete.

\- ¿Lesión? ¿De quién?

Silencio.

La chica le mira pero no articula palabra. Raoul lo sabe entonces. Se levanta, no quiere escuchar a Mimi pidiéndole que vuelva a la cama. No necesita que nadie le diga qué hacer ni cuándo. Da gracias a la luz de la mesilla por alumbrar el suelo y encuentra sus zapatillas rápidamente.

\- Raoul.

No le hace caso. No le importa lo que le quiera decir. Sale por la puerta y busca con los ojos la numeración de la habitación que Juan Antonio le había dicho que iba a compartir con Agoney. La misma habitación que deberían haber compartido ellos dos. Le duele pensarlo, así que deja de hacerlo cuando aporrea la puerta.

Silencio. Otra vez.

\- Mierda... - lo susurra.

Le sorprende que Mimi no le haya seguido, pero eso no hace más que confirmarle que la rubia sabía que no iba a encontrar a nadie en esa habitación vacía. Así que se sube en el ascensor y baja hasta el vestíbulo.

Ficha uno de los sillones que quedan junto a la puerta y se deja caer sobre él. Apoya los codos en las rodillas, la cara en sus manos y hunde la cabeza, dejando los hombros caer con ella. No puede dejar de pensar en qué tipo de lesión ha sufrido Agoney. No puede dejar de torturarse pensando en que no ha estado ahí para él, le ha fallado... otra vez. 

- _No quería fallarte... - le había dicho entre lágrimas semanas atrás._

_\- Y no lo hiciste, Raoul. Pero necesito tiempo. No sé gestionar todo esto. No sé y no puedo aprender si tengo un foco apuntándonos todo el rato._

_\- Lo siento._

_\- No lo sientas, mi niño. No quiero joder esto... ¿Lo entiendes? Te quiero, y por eso quiero hacerlo bien. Hacerlo ahora no es hacerlo bien. No cuando yo no estoy bien. No es justo para ti._

_\- Es que... Joder, Agoney._

_\- Raoul... no lo hagas más difícil. Sabes que tengo razón. Necesitamos espacio, entre nosotros y entre nosotros y las fans. Y los medios. Y los focos. Solo es por un momento_. 

_\- Por un momento._

_\- Uno solo, rubio. Dámelo y te prometo que después no habrá infierno que pueda con lo nuestro._

Raoul consigue sacarse de la cabeza ese recuerdo antes de que llegaran los besos que sabían a despedida y los gemidos que anunciaban un silencio insoportable durante las próximas semanas. Le había prometido un momento de distancia, un momento tan largo como lo necesitara. 

Raoul tiene la mano tendida, está a total disposición de Agoney, listo para dar el salto cuando él se sienta listo. Le está dando el momento que le ha pedido y se le rompen los esquemas cuando piensa en la posibilidad de que ese momento no acabe nunca.

No puede con ese pensamiento. No puede. Se levanta y da un par de vueltas bajo la curiosa mirada de la chica de recepción. No le importa. 

_\- ¿Piensas besarme? - le había preguntado la otra noche, antes de salir al escenario con su dúo._

_\- Es la interpretación, Agoney._

_\- Por favor. No quiero que se hable de eso. Hoy no. No en mi tierra, ya sabes lo que significa para mí. Yo..._

_\- Escúchame, somos artistas, no podemos no ser profesionales._

_\- Si somos artistas y no muñecos con los que jugar en las revistas del corazón entenderán que nos limitemos a cantar._

_\- Lo que tú digas, pero que sepas que una interpretación también es trabajo de un artista._

Raoul había cedido, había cogido un cabreo importante. Había hecho lo que le había pedido Agoney. Se había limitado a cantar, obligándose a no dar sentido a la letra que debía interpretar, obligándose a ser frío y a centrar su atención en contar los segundos que les quedaban para abandonar el escenario a toda prisa. Y para no volver a hablar hasta el puto "aquí nos conocimos, una extraña realidad" en la que no pudo evitar demostrarle, de nuevo, que estaba ahí para él, con un simple brazo acunando sus hombros fugazmente. 

Y Raoul supo que hacía lo correcto la noche siguiente, tras una discusión con Agoney que acabó, cómo no, entre lágrimas y un abrazo con sabor a refugio, protagonizando uno de los discursos que más marcaría a España y ondeando la bandera que le liberaba. Y sabía que Agoney estaba orgulloso, y sintió que el pecho le iba a explotar cuando, una vez acomodados en el hotel, recibió un mensaje de texto diciendo " _Gracias. Has estado increíble_ ".

Tira de su propio pelo intentando huir del demonio que intenta apoderarse de su mente, le escuecen los ojos y no quiere dar el espectáculo del año a las trabajadoras que siguen en pie en el hotel. Vuelve al sillón y vuelve a caer en la misma postura.

Deben haber pasado unos cuarenta minutos cuando escucha las puertas abrirse y levanta la cabeza con miedo, a sabiendas de que Agoney está a punto de cruzar la puerta con alguna parte de su cuerpo mal tratada. 

Se le para el corazón, tanto a Raoul como a Agoney, cuando sus ojos se cruzan, se clavan los unos en los otros. Marina y Juan Antonio comparten una mirada cómplice y es Juan Antonio quien se acerca a Raoul primero, Agoney con pasos cautelosos junto a Marina. Lleva el brazo sujeto al cuello, clara fractura en el hombro que le duele más a Raoul al saber que no podrá disfrutar como merece sus próximas actuaciones. 

\- Una luxación en el hombro, hermano. Está bien -las palabras de Juan Antonio regalan algo de paz a Raoul.

\- Gracias. 

Agoney hace un amago de levantar las comisuras por él, por el chico de pelo rubio y alborotado con pijama y zapatillas esperándole con los ojos hinchados y cansados. Pero no puede. No puede sonreír porque teme que sentir algo tan fuerte le vuelva a romper. 

\- ¿Cómo estás? - le pregunta Raoul directamente. 

\- Bien. ¿Qué haces despierto?

Y tal vez ha sido su error preguntarle eso, tal vez ha vuelto a encender algo que quiere apagado durante un tiempo, pero necesita oír que el niño de dos centímetros con la cara más bonita del mundo está despierto esperando su regreso. 

\- Escuché a Mimi hablar por teléfono. Tenía que verte.

Siente un peso enorme caer de sus hombros. También ve a Marina y a Juan Antonio desaparecer por el ascensor, no sin antes Juan Antonio señalar la llave de su habitación compartida para anunciar que le estará esperando. 

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Acerca su mano al brazo escayolado de Agoney, pero la aparta antes de llegar a cometer ese gran error de volver a sentir su piel contra la suya propia. 

\- Ensayé "Eloise" demasiado. Lección aprendida. 

Ríen suavemente y comparten una mirada intensa y triste. Raoul se quiere echar a llorar y sabe que lo hará en cuanto no comparta espacio con Agoney. Ambos abren la boca para añadir algo pero la cierran a la vez, arrancando una risa al unísono que consigue sonrojar al más joven. 

\- Necesito dormir, creo. Mañana tengo que estar a tope.

Y tras la clarísima aclaración del moreno, Raoul se hace a un lado y le deja entrar al ascensor. Él le acompaña dentro y, aunque el silencio no es incómodo (nunca lo ha sido entre ellos), no deja de escucharlo gritar dentro de sus oídos.

\- Ago...

\- Raoul, no... Por favor.

Su voz está tan apagada que Raoul llega a creer que se trata de sueño, pero se gira para mirar sus ojos y los ve tan tristes como siente los suyos. 

\- ¿Podemos hablar? Como amigos o como coño lo que seamos ahora. Por favor, solo hablar. Necesito... te. Te necesito.

Tal vez es el enorme dolor que sus palabras transmiten, pero Agoney se encuentra junto a Raoul al borde de la piscina nocturna, observando el agua rodear sus piernas en un silencio inmenso.

\- Estoy nervioso por mañana - confiesa Raoul.

\- No lo estés, no deberías. 

\- Odio esto. Sinceramente. 

Silencio.

\- Pero lo estoy haciendo. ¿Me oyes? Agoney Hernández, estoy haciendo esto por ti. Estoy tan al margen como mi puto corazón me permite. 

Silencio.

\- Y te voy a dar todos los momentos que me pidas. Escúchame, amor. 

Agoney se estremece y frunce el ceño, preso de la necesidad de llorar y preso del miedo de hacerlo y no poder evitar lanzarse a los brazos del ser que le hace sentir increíblemente lleno cuando más vacío está.

\- Escúchame... estoy aquí. Y sé que lo sabes pero sé que le das muchas vueltas a las cosas con esa cabecita tuya así que no voy a dejar de repetírtelo. Estoy con los brazos abiertos y te voy a coger en cuanto tú quieras dejarte caer, pero no te voy a empujar para que lo hagas. Te respeto. 

\- Vale.

\- Vale no, Agoney... Por favor, dime lo que piensas. Por favor. 

La primera lágrima ha caído y aterrizado en sus piernas. Raoul traga con fuerza y se acerca más a Agoney, temeroso de estar rompiendo alguna barrera entre ellos que no debería ser rota. 

\- Pienso que soy un cabrón y no te merezco. Pienso que ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido porque no soporto verte los ojitos tristes todos los días y no poder hacer nada porque es mi culpa. Mi puta culpa, que el niño más bueno esté así. Pienso que no quiero que me esperes pero que me dará algo si no lo haces. Soy un puto egoísta.

\- No-

\- Déjame acabar.

Silencio durante un par de segundos. 

\- Tienes que prometerme que vas a hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano por estar bien, incluso si eso incluye echarme de tus planes. Te he pedido un momento, pero ni tu ni yo sabemos cómo de largo va a ser. 

La mirada vítrea de Agoney se clava en la de Raoul y a este último se le para la respiración, se le queda atrapada en el pecho y amenaza con romper todas y cada una de sus costillas. La deja ir en un suspiro tembloroso. 

\- Eres... lo más bueno que he conocido en mi vida - le dice el canario.

\- No es verdad.

\- No tienes ni idea. 

\- Oye. 

Se ríen en voz baja y, cuando se miran de nuevo, vuelve la seriedad a sus rostros. Agoney acerca su mano a la de Raoul y la abraza con dulzura. A Raoul el pulso le traiciona y tiembla con fuerza, cosa que Agoney nota. La acuna con más fuerza y entrelaza sus dedos, clavando su mirada en ellos. 

\- Te quiero querer bien. Y creo que estoy aprendiendo, poco a poco.

La esperanza baila en el pecho de Raoul.

\- Volveremos a estar bien, te lo prometo. Somos un equipazo - lo susurra tan flojito que a Raoul le cuesta entenderlo.

\- Puedes... ¿puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?

El silencio de Agoney golpea con fuerza a Raoul, pero este sabe perfectamente que ha lanzado la pregunta demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte. 

\- No, no puedo. 

Y por eso se encaminan en silencio hacia sus habitaciones. Sus pasos acompasados, como siempre, sus manos rozándose entre sus cuerpos con cada paso. Y Raoul se muere de pena por tener que despedirlo. Y Agoney se muere de pena por no poder (todavía) invitarle a compartir lecho esa noche. Y ganas no le faltan, pero fuerzas sí. Está tan débil, tan quebrado emocionalmente, que no sabe cómo pudo querer con tanta intensidad en algún momento. Está desesperado por volver a sentirse como antes, pero no quiere apresurarse, no quiere arrastrar a Raoul al infierno con el que duerme noche sí, noche también. 

Cuando llegan a la puerta de Agoney, Raoul no se olvida de decirle que no se le ocurra hacer nada con el brazo, que le llame para lo que necesite, que él va a estar ahí. Y Agoney le agradece con una sonrisa honesta y una caricia en la mejilla. 

Cuando Agoney piensa introducir la llave en la ranura para la tarjeta, Raoul apoya el brazo en el umbral para impedirle el paso. Agoney traga con fuerza y le mira a los ojos tan intensamente que Raoul cree que se va a derretir.

\- Te quiero.

Agoney cierra los ojos. No puede, con esto no,  con la voz rota de su persona favorita no... Y supone que no es tan malo acercarse lentamente a su rostro y respirar el mismo aire. Supone que algo que le hace sentir tanto no puede ser malo, y que quedarse con las ganas de un beso de buenas noches le va a doler más que el beso en sí. Así que se acerca tanto que a Raoul le duele no poder dar el último paso y atraparlo con sus labios. No lo va a hacer porque quiere que sea Agoney el que guíe la situación.

Y Agoney cubre los labios de Raoul con tanto cariño que Raoul teme romper a llorar. Pero se deja besar, y su lengua no tiene la culpa de buscar el calor de la otra. Se intoxica con el olor y el sabor de Agoney, se intoxica y deja de pensar, deja de ser racional. Deja que su mano caiga de la pared al ritmo que la mano de Agoney se aferra con fuerza a su cintura. Y cómo echaban de menos eso.

Sus labios juegan, sus cuerpos se buscan. Raoul llora y Agoney se odia por hacerle llorar, pero se odia más por no haberle besado antes. 

Agoney deshace el beso y Raoul le deja hacerlo, aunque no puede evitar recorrer la corta distancia para dejar un último beso corto y seco, un ligero roce entre sus labios, antes de volver a juntar sus frentes y respirar paz.

\- Te quiero - responde Agoney. 


	2. AUNQUE CUESTE (Por un momento II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De esos días en Madrid antes de retomar la gira en Galicia. De cuando Agoney no ha escuchado "Estaré ahí". De cuando Raoul sigue dándole el espacio que Agoney le pide. De cuando están rotos pero enamorados.

Madrid siempre le ha gustado. No sabe si tanto como para vivir en ella, pero está a punto de descubrirlo. Se siente muy orgulloso de su (única) estantería repleta de vinilos y, aunque intenta no hacerlo, sabe que a Agoney también le gustará.

 

No, no van a vivir juntos. Todavía. Pero a Raoul no le cabe en la cabeza un futuro sin un susurro canario llenando cada esquina de ese piso tan vacío y hueco.

  
Raoul sabe que no debe ilusionarse, que las cosas han quedado claras entre ellos y que no se puede permitir poner fecha al beso que más ganas tiene de dar, el beso que les devolverá lo que un infierno les quitó un par de meses atrás. Sabe que no debe, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejar que Agoney sepa que está montando su piso en función de lo que ambos podrían querer en ella. Pero también sabe que es algo obvio, algo que Nerea no ha tenido que investigar demasiado para darse cuenta. Y para echarle bronca. No tanta como Mimi, pero bronca.

 

Se sienta en su sofá y observa su mayor logro en su nuevo piso. Pasan minutos y minutos en los que espera con ansias la confirmación de que Agoney volará a Madrid en las próximas horas. La espera por parte de Nerea, claro está. Ellos no hablan desde el último concierto... si a eso se le puede considerar hablar. 

 

Por suerte o por desgracia, pasarán los últimos días antes del siguiente concierto juntos en Madrid. Y es por eso que no le quedan uñas que morder, que ha montado su estante favorito y que está inquieto, de los nervios, emocionado y asustado. Recuerda el último beso en la puerta de su habitación en el hotel. Joder, como para olvidarlo.

 

Agoney ha decidido coger el vuelo un día más tarde y Raoul sabe el motivo, pero no quiere darle demasiadas vueltas para no caer en lo de siempre. Pero en lo de siempre cae cuando, al día siguiente, se reencuentra con el moreno en casa de Nerea.

 

\- Hola, chiquitina - dice con su voz más tierna, más Mickey Mouse, mientras abraza a la rubia.

 

\- No estamos solos, espero que no te moleste.

 

Raoul lo escucha a pesar de su intento de susurrar, pero sobre todo lo siente por la manera en la que los hombros de Agoney se congelan y sus manos se aferran un poco más a la espalda de su amiga. 

 

Levanta la cabeza y deshace el abrazo, cobijando a la chica bajo su brazo mientras alza la mirada, repasando de los pies a la cabeza, hacia la persona que más ganas tiene de ver, abrazar, besar, tocar. Amar. Pero claro, no puede demostrarlo. No puede porque no quiere darle esperanzas.

 

Agoney, frío para ocultar que realmente le necesita pero que no está listo para dejarse descubrir. Raoul, cálido y con la mano tendida para hacer sentir al otro chico cómodo y seguro, refugiado, en su presencia. Ambos sienten lo inevitable, amor, y ambos lo están sacrificando para poder salvarlo como merece. Como merecen. 

 

\- Raoul - es tan cordial que a Raoul se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

 

\- Ei.

Demasiado frío. Demasiado roto.

  
\- ¿Me ayudas a subir la maleta? - por lo menos su sonrisa es demasiado grande para su agrado y la tiene que morder. A Raoul le gusta saber que por dentro se están moviendo cosas aunque todavía no las quiera mostrar.

 

\- Aprovechando mis dotes de botones por lo que veo - siente que el cielo se despeja, que el hambre acaba en el mundo, que el miedo desaparece cuando, después de mucho tiempo, ha podido bromear con Agoney. 

 

\- Siempre.

Es un alivio saber que las comidas en grupo siguen siendo poco incómodas, que sus amigas y Ricky están trabajando lo más duro para devolver la normalidad a sus vidas. Es un alivio poder pedirle la sal a Agoney, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, a pesar de que la ensalada ya sabe a océano, y que se la pase con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

\- No está tan sosa, te dará algo con tanta sal.

 

En la mesa reina el silencio por la interacción tan natural y espontánea. Raoul quiere llorar de emoción pero sobre todo de miedo por haberse convertido en algo tan inusual, digno de silencio sepulcral. ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado?

 

\- Esto... Me quemé la lengua con café y me he quedado sin sensibilidad en la lengua, así que ya paro, que igualmente no sabe a nada. 

 

Se quiere dar un cabezazo cuando escucha su propia voz añadir un ligero tono de interrogación al final de su muy absurda excusa, delatándose una vez más.

 

\- ¿Café?

 

\- Café.

  
\- ¿Ahora te gusta?

 

 _Mierda._ Podría habérselo currado un poco más y utilizar, por lo menos, una bebida caliente creíble con la que haberse quemado... siendo Agoney la persona a la que estaba intentando engañar. Agoney, que le ha preparado decenas de zumos por las mañanas y chocolates por las tardes.

 

\- Bueno...

Una carcajada suave y fina de Agoney consigue sonrojar a Raoul. Le resta importancia y se niega a comer su ensalada, asquerosamente salada. Nerea come cautelosa, sin dejar de hacer viajar sus ojos entre los dos chicos. Mimi y Ricky hablan en voz baja, lanzando pequeñas miradas en su dirección.

 

\- ¿Quieres mi plato? Estoy lleno - ofrece Agoney.

  
\- Y una mierda. Te lo vas a comer enterito.

 

\- No me apetece.

  
\- Si quieres te lo doy como si fueran avioncitos.

  
\- ¿De verdad, chicos? - suelta Nerea, dejando caer su tenedor en el plato, levantando la atención de Ricky y Mimi. - ¿Delante de mi ensalada? 

 

Es una suerte que la impulsividad de la rubia haya robado el rubor de las mejillas de Agoney, pues iba a ser demasiado evidente. _No le des motivos para quererte_ , se recuerda. _Solo vas a hacerle daño, no lo merece_.

 

Es la hora de la siesta y en casa de Nerea se nota. La pequeña está envuelta en una manta y abrazada por Mimi, ambas en una fase bastante avanzada ya del sueño. Ricky descansa con los pies de las chicas en su regazo y con la cabeza de Agoney en su hombro. Juega con su teléfono e intenta ignorar que la mirada triste de Raoul no deja de recorrer al chico que descansa sobre él.

 

\- No va a desaparecer. Aunque dejes de mirarle. 

 

 _O sea_ , Raoul piensa, _me ha pillado repasando cada centímetro de Agoney._

 

\- Le vas a despertar - regaña tan flojo como consigue. 

 

\- Está totalmente fuera de combate. Toca una trompeta, si te apetece, que este ya no se despierta en un buen rato.

 

\- Lo sé...

  
Ricky se da cuenta de que ha tocado algo en Raoul que ha ensombrecido sus ojos. No quiere los detalles, pero sabe que han compartido cama noches suficientes como para conocer sus rutinas de sueño. Lo que tal vez no sabe es que Raoul pasaba tantas horas observando el rostro canario que, por las mañanas, cuando se reía de él y le llamaba dormilón, le daba vergüenza admitir que no llevaba encima las horas suficientes de sueño. Por su culpa. Por tener los labios más atractivos y el rostro más pacífico una vez hundido en el sueño profundo.

 

\- Lo siento.

 

\- No. No... lo sientas. 

  
\- Raoul, hace ya tiempo que no hablamos. 

  
\- ¿Y tiene que ser ahora? Se va a despertar y seguro que no ha dormido en más de un día entero.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás?

  
Ricky parece ignorar la ansiedad creciendo en el pecho de Raoul. Aun así, como su tono no acaba de ser demasiado elevado y ninguno de los otros tres presentes parece estar despierto, decide no llevarle la contraria. No quiere desesperarle y obligarle a alzar la voz. Además, siente que necesita hablar con alguien. Y quién mejor que la persona con la que Agoney se ha sentido lo suficientemente cobijado como para reposar unos minutos con él. Le envidia.

 

\- ¿Te digo la verdad o te miento y quedo bien? Como la mierda, Ricky. Se me escapa. Entre mis putos dedos. Y no puedo hacer nada, no quiero hacer nada, me niego a hacer nada. 

 

\- ¿Piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados?

 

\- Es lo que me ha pedido. Eso pasa por encima de todo. 

 

Ricky piensa durante unos segundos y Raoul los utiliza para mirar el pecho de Agoney subir y bajar con la misma frecuencia todo el rato, sus labios entreabiertos.

 

\- Le quieres.

 

\- ¿Quieres un Nobel por descubrirlo?  
  


 

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Esto de mantenerte al margen. No lo admitirá nunca pero te lo agradece muchísimo.

 

\- ¿Tu crees?

 

\- Yo sé.

 

Raoul asiente. Más por querer callarle que por estar de acuerdo.

  
\- Ricky... - lo susurra.

  
Deja que el peso de su cabeza recaiga en su cuello y la hunde entre los hombros, mirando al suelo.

  
\- Me está matando - su voz se quiebra lo suficiente como para dejar un vacío de silencio a continuación que utiliza para recomponerse.

 

\- La pregunta es... ¿estás dispuesto a morir?

  
\- No te pongas melodramático.

  
\- Responde.

  
Lo medita. Sabe la respuesta. No sabe cómo explicarla. Es muy grande para sus labios tan pequeños.  
  
  


\- No sé qué sabes y poco me importa, la verdad. Pero el día en que puso fin a esto... dios, Ricky.

 

\- No tienes por qué explicarme nada, de verdad. Lo siento.

  
El nudo en su garganta se hace cada vez más grande y quiere acercarse a su cuerpo y besar sus labios para poner fin a ese dolor físico que siente. Sus labios le piden a gritos juntarse con los suyos. 

 

\- Para pasarme la vida pensando en qué hubiera pasado si no le hubiera dejado ir, prefiero que esto acabe conmigo. Que él acabe conmigo. Tiene todas mis armas. Que las use cuando le de la gana. Estoy aquí, a punto de tiro. Y no me estoy moviendo.

 

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

 

\- Mucho.

 

\- ¿De qué?

 

\- De no saber si volveré a tenerlo como le tienes ahora mismo, vulnerable y confiado encima tuyo. Me aterra no recordar si le dije que le quería la última vez que le hice el amor.

 

Ricky le mira y abre la boca para contestar, pero Agoney se remueve a su lado para volver a acomodarse, esta vez con un brazo cruzando su abdomen. Y Raoul cierra los ojos porque le duele.

 

La noche se presenta aburrida y no tienen plan, así que Raoul, agotado de pensar, se despide de todos.

 

\- ¿Dónde pasas hoy la noche? -le pregunta Nerea.

 

\- Creo que me voy a mi piso.

 

\- ¿Vas a dormir en el suelo?

 

\- En el sofá. Me apetece.

 

No le apetece lo más mínimo. Pero Agoney se ha acurrucado en el sofá y mira la televisión con la mirada tan cansada que sabe que ha llegado el momento de retirarse. 

 

\- Vale, pero ponte alarmas porque mañana tenemos lo del Carrefour.

 

\- ¿Vosotras dormís aquí las dos? - les pregunta a Mimi y Nerea. 

 

\- Los tres - contesta Ricky. 

 

\- Los cuatro - añade con un hilo de voz Agoney.

 

Raoul frunce los labios en un intento desesperado por no dejar ir alguno de sus motes cariñosos antes de dar las buenas noches y desaparecer entre las calles de Madrid.   
  
  


Agoney no tarda en dormirse, derrotado por el vuelo y por el nítido recuerdo de Raoul susurrándole que le quería la última vez que le hizo el amor. _Pues claro que lo hiciste_ , quiso gritarle bajo el efectivo intento de parecer dormido esa misma tarde, _si eres un puto romántico. Claro que lo hiciste._

 

Las entrevistas del día siguiente meten el dedo en la herida varias veces y Agoney sabe que la ha cagado en algunas respuestas, pero también sabe que jamás se mostrará vulnerable ante su público y que excusará sus modales bajo cualquier excusa de libertad y su temida transparencia a la hora de dar declaraciones. Lo que sea menos confesar que se siente roto y que no sabe cómo gestionarlo pero que, poco a poco, siente que mejora.   
  


 

Cada vez que deja caer que le molesta que le relacionen con Raoul desvía la mirada a su rostro e intenta encontrar dolor, pero solo encuentra una mirada llena de calma que no le teme en absoluto. Raoul no tiene miedo a mirarle y sostenerle la mirada, no le asusta exponerse delante de las cámaras. Tampoco podría ocultarlo si quisiera. Agoney se siente cobarde por huir de su mirada, de su contacto, de su presencia. Pero le aterra dejarse llevar. Es pronto. Lo estropearía todo en un brote de ira por cualquier tontería y lo suyo con Raoul merece mucho más

 

El corazón de Raoul se para cuando, en mitad de una entrevista, Agoney se dirige a él para decirle que no ha escuchado nada de su música. Se le para el corazón pero lo oculta con la mirada más fija y cálida que le puede regalar. Y no la aparta de su rostro, incluso cuando este se agacha y desvía la mirada. 

 

Supone que es por eso que, esa noche, tras escribir y reescribir el mismo mensaje de texto varias veces, le envía un trocito de canción a Agoney. " _No hace falta que lo escuches si no quieres, lo siento por ser tan gilipollas y no haber hecho esto antes_." Añade un " _te echo de menos_ " porque lo considera conveniente y porque es una verdad que necesita que Agoney escuche.

 

Agoney espera a que Nerea caiga rendida a su lado en la cama para levantarse y dirigirse al salón. Se acomoda en el sofá con los dedos temblorosos y suspira antes de escuchar lo que Raoul le ha enviado. Se siente como un niño el día de los Reyes Magos.

 

_"No me importa con quien vayas a dormir ahora"_

 

Se le para el corazón. Su voz. Dios. La voz que tantas veces ha escuchado en esas versiones que grabaron y que nunca llegaron a compartir con el mundo. 

 

_"Sé que el día de mañana, aunque cueste, estaré ahí. Es difícil, lo sé, a mí me cuesta también"_

 

Siente que le va a salir el corazón por la boca, que va a despertar a Nerea con sus latidos y respiraciones agitadas. Nota que la herida se hace más grande, le duele. Le duele por él mismo pero le arde por el chico desgarrado que confiesa su dolor en esa nota de voz. Le rompe.

 

" _Son tus labios, tu olor tu piel."_

 

_"Nuestro amor no es real, solo quieres jugar"_

 

Una sacudida envía lágrimas a sus ojos y no les quiere dar el permiso de hacerse con su control tan fácilmente, pero es la siguiente frase la que consigue hacer de su corazón un conjunto de cristales recién rotos. 

 

_"No puedo más"_

 

Son las tres de la madrugada cuando Raoul recibe una llamada. Se asusta. Salta en su propio sofá y busca a tientas el teléfono.

 

\- Raoul...

 

\- Ago. Ago, ¿dónde estás?

 

Silencio. Demasiado.

 

\- ¿Estás bien?

 

Una respiración agitada y lejana. _El cabrón está llorando y ha alejado el teléfono_. Se desespera.  
  
  


\- Agoney, por favor. Contesta.

 

\- Estoy... no te creo. No, te creo. Lo que no me creo es que estés tan lejos y seas tan fuerte y tan bueno y no me creo que cojas el teléfono a las tres de la mañana para oírme llorar cuando sabes que lo odio. No me quiero creer que me ha tocado la puta lotería contigo y lo estoy llevando de pena. No sé qué creo, que soy imbécil. Que deberías haber nacido americano para triunfar como te mereces, para tener lo que te mereces. No te merezco, dios mío, Raoul, no te mereceré nunca.

 

A Raoul se le va a salir el corazón del pecho. No quiere escuchar la voz rota de Agoney, no mientras le confiesa esas barbaridades y mucho menos cuando no puede estar a su lado para acariciarlas con sus manos. 

 

\- ¿Dónde estás? Necesito verte.

 

\- Necesitas dejar de esperarme. ¿No lo ves? No estoy a la altura y no lo voy a estar. Te mereces... todo. Y te ofrezco nada.

 

- _¿Dónde coño estás?_

 

\- No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé. Un parque. Hace frío.

 

\- No cuelgues, por favor.

  
Se pone unas depotrivas tan rápido como puede y no se molesta ni en peinarse antes de recoger sus sudadera negra y las llaves. 

 

\- Necesito que me digas alguna referencia de dónde estás. Hay muchos parques.

 

\- Estoy a dos calles de la casa de Nerea.

 

\- Ya voy. Háblame. Por favor - hay dolor y desesperación en su voz. Quiere estar a su lado. Lo necesita.

 

\- Tienes una voz preciosa. Tienes talento. Tienes lo que pocos tienen.

 

\- ¿Has escuchado la canción?

 

\- Ha sido la peor decisión. Va a acabar conmigo.

  
Raoul ríe mientras corre con el viento congelándole la cara. 

 

\- Te odio - dice el canario, esta vez con un tono mucho más tranquilo y casi nada tembloroso. 

 

\- No es verdad.

 

\- Debería.

 

\- Tal vez.

 

\- No es verdad - gruñe.

 

\- Te contradices, amor.

 

No se arrepiente. Esta vez, no. A Raoul le rompe que Agoney pueda llegar a creerse insuficiente. Agoney, la persona que nadie nunca va a merecer, pensando que no merece a otra. Raoul quiere matarlo a besos. 

 

\- Me gusta. Que me llames amor.

 

\- Lo sé. Lo eres.

 

\- No me gusta que lo sientas de verdad. Ojalá no lo sintieras.

 

\- Deja de decir tonterías. Soy mayorcito. Sé dónde me meto.

 

\- ¿Dónde te metes?

 

\- Donde vale la pena meterse.

 

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes salir?

 

\- No lo pretendo.  
  
  


Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

 

\- Joder, qué frío. ¿Cuánto llevas en la calle?

  
\- ¿Una hora? No lo sé, te he escuchado cantar como cincuenta veces.

 

Se hace el silencio a ambos lados de la línea mientras Raoul intenta orientarse en la oscuridad de la ciudad. 

 

\- ¿Es por mí? - la voz de Agoney le saca de sus pensamientos.

 

\- ¿Qué?

  
\- La letra. 

 

Raoul suspira un par de veces. 

  
\- Depende de lo que hayas entendido.

  
\- He entendido que un gilipollas que no te merece te está haciendo daño.

  
\- Entonces no.

  
\- ¿Entonces de qué va?

  
\- De un gilipollas que está dispuesto a luchar por alguien.

  
\- _"Nuestro amor no es real, solo quieres jugar"_... - recita el canario y a Raoul le de un vuelco el corazón.  
  
  


\- Es... complicado. No es literal. Ya sabes lo que pienso. Voy a estar ahí por muy difícil que sea.

 

\- Te odio.

  
\- Otra vez, Agoney. Que no es verdad y lo sabes.

 

Cuando Raoul llega al parque, diferencia la silueta de Agoney en uno de los bancos de madera. Se acerca a él aún con la llamada aún abierta. No sabe qué decir.  
  


 

\- Hola.  
  


 

\- Hola.

 

Una ventada de timidez les acaba de arrollar y vuelven a ser dos niños en los castings de un programa de talentos, sonrojados y cargados de incertidumbre. Quién les iba a decir que todo eso existiría.   
  


 

\- Toma - le ofrece su sudadera negra y la acepta sin rechistar. Será por el frío, pero sobre todo por la necesidad de conservar el olor del rubio en su cuerpo.  
  


 

\- Gracias.  
  


 

Se miran. Poco más hacen durante un par de segundos.  
  


 

\- No te odio.  
  


 

\- Ya lo sé.

 

\- Dímelo.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Lo que me has dicho por teléfono, dímelo.

 

\- Amor, no te ofendas, ¿vale? Pero hemos hablado un buen rato... 

 

Los ojos de Agoney brillan y su cuerpo de acerca más al de Raoul, su voz es incluso más suave. Raoul siente que le quiere confesar un secreto, que le va a revelar el mayor enigma del mundo, que le va a pedir que le quiera, que se va a dejar querer de una vez por todas.

 

\- Eso. Otra vez. Por favor.

 

Raoul ya sabe lo que quiere, pero no quiere dárselo aún. 

 

\- Llámame... llámame. Amor. 

 

Hay cierto desespero en su voz y sus manos lo acompañan, pues las arrastra con ganas hacia las frías mejillas de Raoul y las deja ahí, paseando sus ojos por los labios que tantas ganas tiene de ver articular una sola palabra. 

 

\- Amor.

 

Es un susurro. Es un susurro pero a Agoney le vale. Un susurro que le sacude el cuerpo y le obliga a sujetar con más fuerza las mejillas de Raoul, bajarlas al cuello y acariciarlo. 

 

Raoul se quiere morir, siente sus manos en su cuello, en todas partes. Y no pretende comprarlo con sus palabras, pero siente que le va a estallar el pecho si no vuelve a ver el destello de tranquilidad en sus ojos cuando vuelve a susurrar su nombre de forma cariñosa.

 

\- Amor. Amor, amor, amor...

 

Un sollozo de Agoney ahoga su última palabra y le amenaza con dejarle sin aliento. Agoney está llorando delante suyo con una sonrisa en los labios que no acaba de entender. 

 

\- No te vayas, no me dejes. Me muero de miedo - las palabras de Agoney obligan a Raoul a morderse el interior de sus mejillas. - Yo sé que no te merezco, lo sé, pero-

 

\- Cállate.

 

\- Cállame.

 

Raoul abre los labios y observa la cara de la persona más bonita que ha visto en su vida. Se muere de ganas de besarla. Busca en ella rastros de arrepentimiento, de simple cordialidad. Busca y solo encuentra pena y dulzura. Siente que se derrite.

 

Junta sus dos frentes y deja que sus narices jueguen durante unos segundos. Pero no se besan. No se besan porque Raoul sabe que no es lo que quiere, que se lo ha pedido como prisionero del miedo, pero que, conociendo a Agoney, se torturará toda la noche con haberle besado. Como pasó la última vez. Y Agoney tampoco le besa porque no cree que sea justo.

 

\- Los besos de esquimal siempre fueron los mejores - dice Raoul.

 

\- Los nuestros lo eran. 

 

\- Lo seguirán siendo. No me voy a ningún lado, Ago.

 

Pasar la noche separados no es algo de lo que se alegren, pero juntos han decidido que es lo mejor. Además, ambos guardan el olor del otro sobre sus cuerpos y es la primera vez en semanas que consiguen dormir sin echarse (demasiado) de menos. 

 

Al fin y al cabo, no les importa con quién vayan a dormir ahora. Saben que el día de mañana, aunque cueste, estarán ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA: No tenía pensado continuar este one-shot, pero supongo que las cositas que van pasando estos días me motivan a escribir. Supongo que se va a compartir en una especie de serie basada en hechos reales pero llevada a la ficción. Espero que os guste y espero que vengan más.  
> Tw: ragoniac_  
> PD: mil gracias por el amorcete que estáis dejando en este shot y en mi fic principal, LAGOM.


	3. "Lo bueno está por llegar"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galicia y Valladolid.

Galicia les espera esa noche. Raoul tiene unas ganas inmensas de salir al escenario y sentir el calor de A Coruña. Siente tantas cosas sobre el escenario que duda de la existencia del día en que deje de querer subirse a él. Además, ahora que las cosas con Agoney no están tan tensas como semanas atrás, se siente mucho mejor con uno de los dos temas que tiene que interpretar.

Y... no quiere admitirlo, y no lo hará, no en voz alta, pero se muere de ganas de que Agoney escuche la letra que debe cantar junto a él, que la escuche, la entienda y, de alguna manera, sienta lo mismo que siente él. _No pensarías que iba a marcharme con las manos vacías por ti._

Cada día le echa más de menos y esta es una realidad. De hecho, le da rabia haber tenido que volar desde Barcelona (cortesía de Universal habiendo reservado los vuelos con mucha antelación y poniendo el lugar de partida como su ciudad natal). Le hubiera gustado compartir vuelo con el canario.

Escuchan el estadio llenarse de euforia mientras los profesionales trabajan en sus peinados, maquillaje y vestuario. Los bailarines repasan sus coreografías cantando las melodías con los nombres de los pasos y formaciones que deben cumplir.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunta Raoul a Miriam, pues esa noche tiene pensado presentar su _single_ a su tierra.

\- No sabía que se podía estar así de nerviosa.

\- Lo harás genial.

Raoul pasea por el camerino por puro aburrimiento mientras espera a que le retoquen el pelo. Divisa a Agoney en una de las sillas con una de las maquilladoras retocando sus ojos. Se acerca porque no tiene motivos para no hacerlo.

\- Pareces un mapache.

\- Calla, idiota – ríe Agoney. Él también se siente mucho más relajado con Raoul y, de hecho, se tiene que morder los labios muchas veces para no sonreír como un... _encoñado_.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

La maquilladora suelta una carcajada y Raoul le resta importancia, centrándose en los párpados oscuros y medio abiertos de Agoney, centrando ahora un poco de atención en él.

\- ¿No te van a peinar?

Raoul frunce el ceño en confusión y se gira hacia uno de los espejos. Sí, será mejor que le apliquen un poco de laca... tiene los mechones por todos lados, suaves y finos, un poco más rubios bajo la luz de los focos que rodean el espejo.

\- Estoy esperando a mi turno, listillo.

\- Pues es una pena. Ya sabes lo que pienso.

Y claro que lo sabe. Una ola de calor le acelera el pulso. Agoney siempre le ha dicho que su pelo favorito es el que le queda después de haberle comido a besos en la cama. Despeinado, increíblemente suave, deformado por sus dedos.

Como los ojos de Agoney han sido liberados de la brocha de maquillaje, los abre completamente para fijarlos en Raoul. Raoul... sonrojado a más no poder e intentando pensar en lo que sea menos en Agoney en su cama. En lo que sea.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – repite, esta vez sin mirarle a los ojos y respirando hondo.

Agoney se da cuenta de que ha sido un error sugerirse de tal manera, pero no era la intención. Era un cumplido... bastante arriesgado, sí, pero en ningún momento quería encenderlo. Aun así, lo que más le duele es que Raoul se está obligando a apagarse.

Agoney se siente horrible por pensarlo, pero se muere de ganas de sentirse deseado por Raoul, y verle siendo capaz de ocultar el remolino de llamas y recuerdos que le consume por dentro le hace sentir enternecido y frustrado a la vez. Enternecido porque _joder, podría devolvérmela en forma de golpe bajo o incluso de beso desesperado_... podría, pero no lo va a hacer porque le respeta mucho más de lo que le desea. Y eso Agoney lo sabe. Y por eso le frustra, porque en parte está convencido de que un par de sus besos le harían mucho más bien que la puta distancia que él mismo exigió. _Joder, deja de echarle de menos._

\- Discurso y manos. Lo de siempre.

Raoul estudia cada palabra que dice, atormentado todavía por la insinuación de Agoney y sus ganas de llevarlo a algún lugar escondido para no dejarle olvidar lo bien que funcionan piel contra piel. _Discurso. Y. Manos. Lo. De. Siempre_.

\- Discurso y manos. Vale.

Su piel vuelve al tono pálido nórdico usual y se permite un par de segundos más evitando la mirada del canario para acabar de recomponerse.

\- Discurso y manos. Bien – esta vez lo repite hasta contento, contento por haber sido capaz de huir de ese momento.

\- Discurso y manos, sí – Agoney lo dice algo divertido.

Raoul, al fin, le devuelve la mirada.

\- Joder... - susurra.

La maquilladora deja de mirar a Agoney para mirar a Raoul. Arquea una ceja y Raoul niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

\- Que me lo has dejado guapísimo, eso es todo. Y me voy ya.

Se va por donde ha venido, dejando atrás un Agoney sonrojado y una profesional confusa. Agoney se ríe por lo bajo, incapaz de contenerse y mueve la mano con aire despreocupado para que continúe trabajando en su rostro.

*

Cuando Alfred y Marina salen al escenario, Raoul siente que se le va a salir el corazón por la boca. No por las miles de personas mirándole, sino por la persona que va a rozarle los dedos en unos cuantos minutos... _¿Puedes, corazón del demonio, por favor, relajarte?_

\- ¿Listo? – pregunta Agoney, preparando sus in-ears y comprobando su micrófono por última vez.

\- Siempre – sonríe pícaramente para ocultar sus nervios.

El público responde como siempre, con los ojos brillantes turnándose entre los dos artistas que recorren el escenario con cierta incomodidad y nerviosismo. Raoul disfruta como un niño pequeño viendo las sonrisas entre el público, escuchando los gritos cada vez que su camino y el de Agoney se cruza. ¿Sinceramente? Él también quiere gritar.

Discurso y manos. Lo de siempre. Todo va bien, todo va mejor de lo que había ido desde que retomaron la gira. En redes sociales, la gente comenta lo bien empastadas que están sus voces, lo bien que les queda la ropa... lo e _ncoñados_ que vuelven a estar. Raoul quiere gritarles que nunca dejaron de estarlo.

*

 _"Que lo bueno está por llegar"_ se cantan el uno al otro. Lo sienten. Lo saben. Raoul se cree invencible en ese momento, capaz de todo. Capaz de esperar tres años por ese chico, capaz de besarle ahí mismo.

*

La noche cae sobre el hotel en el que pasarán la primera y última noche en A Coruña. Tienen que madrugar para coger un autocar en dirección a Valladolid, así que no quedan muchos en la sala de estar ya entrada la madrugada.

De hecho, solo quedan Ricky, Nerea, Agoney y Raoul. El uno por el otro, aunque no lo admitan. Si compartieran habitación, podrían estar descansando desde hace ya dos horas. Sin embargo, a Agoney se le ha antojado descansar en el sofá envuelto en su manta de Mickey Mouse y a Raoul se le ha antojado compartir espacio con él.

Nerea es la primera en caer y dirigirse a su habitación para dormir. Ricky les hace compañía más rato, pues está revisando sus actuaciones y comentándolas con Raoul.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que cada vez te van a pedir más con esto de lamer a Mimi en el escenario? – Agoney parece divertido por la situación y a la vez preocupado.

\- ¿Y de lo tuyo con Cepeda?

Raoul, de manera totalmente involuntaria, imita el sonido de una arcada.

\- Perdona, pero si vuelves a decir "lo tuyo con Cepeda" refiriéndote a Agoney, muy probablemente te arranque el peluquín, Ricardo Merino.

\- Mira esta, celosa.

Todos ríen, pero Raoul se siente lo suficientemente avergonzado como para lanzarle un cojín y refugiarse tras otro.

\- Bueno, pareja, me voy a dormir. Que sin mí activo, el autobús será un aburrimiento.

Se despiden con un par de intentos de pelea cariñosa, algún suave puñetazo en el pecho del otro, pero a Raoul le encanta su relación con Ricky. Agoney se despide más cariñosamente, usando su voz de Mickey Mouse y removiendo el pelo de Ricky.

Una vez solos, ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer ni decir. En realidad, se les ocurren mil cosas que hacer, pero no pueden hacerlas.

\- Tienes a todo el mundo loco con Eloise.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, Ago. Las redes sociales arden, de verdad. Estás despelucando a media España.

Se muerde el labio y le mira con evidente emoción en el rostro.

\- Me llena mucho, Raoul. Mucho.

Raoul hincha el pecho con una inspiración repleta de amor por ese chico mirándole con el rostro medio pintado y el cuerpo escondido bajo una manta adorable.

\- ¿Puedo... puedo ver algún vídeo?

\- Pues claro. Ven aquí.

Agoney se arrastra hasta acabar al lado de Raoul. Raoul siente el calor que irradia con la manta y quiere abrazarle, pero se centra en utilizar su teléfono ágilmente. Ágilmente porque quiere evitar justo lo que pasa a continuación, que Agoney descubre que su fondo de inicio no es nada más ni nada menos que sus dos rostros extremadamente felices, su cara parcialmente refugiada en el cuello del moreno... en una de esas camas en las que vieron el atardecer de Adeje.

\- Adeje... - suspira Agoney.

Raoul se queda inmóvil un total de un segundo y medio, pero se obliga a volver a la carga para canalizar el dolor que le ha invadido al sentir que su mayor secreto ha sido descubierto.

\- ¿Eloise o Symphony? – Agoney nota los esfuerzos increíbles que Raoul está haciendo para huir del tema, pero hoy se siente increíblemente egoísta.

\- ¿Tienes más?

\- ¿Actuaciones?

\- Fotos.

Raoul traga saliva y gira el rostro para encontrarse con Agoney. Les separan escasos centímetros. Al fin y al cabo, están ambos mirando el mismo teléfono.

\- Las tengo todas – decide sincerarse.

Agoney encierra una respiración en su pecho y cree que va a explotar. Sus ojos bailan entre los de Raoul y sus labios. Los cierra y agacha el rostro solo un poco, lo suficiente para que su nariz roce el hombro de Raoul. Entonces vuelve a levantar la cabeza.

\- No puedo dejar de pecar de egoísta hipócrita, pero necesito verlas.

\- No puedo dejar de pecar de gilipollas enamorado, pero las voy a ver contigo.

Raoul abre la galería y se mete en la carpeta " _Él_ ", la cual contiene una cifra desmesurada de fotos juntos. Desmesurada porque se conocen de hace relativamente poco y su teléfono es más Agoney que teléfono. Culpa suya, totalmente. Culpa suya guardar incluso las fotos de Agoney desayunando despeinado, sus manos entrelazadas en sus sábanas, los vídeos fallidos de cuando cantaron canciones con la intención de acabar publicándolas. Guarda incluso una captura del momento en que, tras acabar de cantar "Tu canción", Agoney todo emocionado, compartieron el beso más dulce de la historia de los besos.

Deja el móvil en manos de Agoney y no le duele en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, ahí es donde tiene su jodida vida. En las manos más pequeñas y templadas, más llenas de caricias que jamás podrá borrar de la memoria de su piel.

Desliza las fotos con tanto cuidado que se respira un aire de intensidad y tensión tremendo. Pasada la media hora de observar sus mejores sonrisas en la playa, en las montañas, mirando ballenas, sobrevolando Tenerife en helicóptero, paseando perros de una perrera y dormidos el uno sobre el otro, Raoul siente las lágrimas amenazar con romper su coraza, y eso sí que no puede permitirlo, no mientras Agoney lo tenga a dos centímetros, totalmente capaz de reconocer el sonido de sus sollozos.

Agoney deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Raoul, regalándole un motivo para morder la increíble sonrisa que se le dibuja en el rostro. Se siente tan lleno que levanta el brazo, apartando momentáneamente la cabeza de Agoney de su cuerpo, para poder rodearlo y sentirlo cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca como pueda. Se acomodan para poder seguir mirando las fotos que comparten, acabando Agoney recostado en el pecho de Raoul y Raoul acariciando allá donde la mano que le rodea le permite.

Una lágrima ha conseguido lo que pretendía y cae, silenciosa y cuidadosa, por el rostro de Raoul. En un intento de ocultarla contra el cabello de Agoney, deposita un suave beso sobre el mismo, dando gracias a la vida por haberle regalado la oportunidad de sostenerlo durante unos segundos. O unas horas.

Raoul ha dejado de prestar atención a las fotos, las cuales Agoney analiza con cuidado. Ha dejado de mirarlas y ha cerrado los ojos, obligándose a aferrarse al tacto de Agoney sobre su cuerpo y no olvidarlo nunca. Sin embargo, tiene que abrirlos cuando escucha su nombre escapar los labios de Agoney.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Menudo cabrón.

Varias fotos de Agoney dormido pasan bajo su dedo que no las deja de deslizar. Hay tantas fotos y aun así Raoul las sabe reconocer con sus diminutas diferencias.

\- Tío, que estoy desnudo.

\- No exageres, estás tapado con la sábana.

\- Pero...

\- Y no te atrevas a quejarte porque tú tienes iguales o peores mías. Además, sales bonito.

\- Qué rabia me das cuando tienes razón. En lo de salir bonito, no en lo de las fotos.

Raoul ríe y Agoney siente su risa a través del pecho que sostiene su cabeza. Y se quiere morir de lo mucho que le gusta.

\- Mis fotos son mucho mejores.

\- Porque eres buen fotógrafo.

\- Porque tengo buenos modelos. Y ahora cállate.

Lo hace, más por no saber qué decir que porque se lo haya pedido. Acaricia su cabello y lo siente relajarse bajo su tacto. Agoney estira las piernas y las deja sobre las de Raoul, dándole más superficie para acariciar, esta vez con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Los minutos pasan, las horas, los días... Raoul pierde la cuenta, pero las fotos están llegando a su fin, así que supone que ha debido pasar mucho tiempo, muchísimo, teniendo en cuenta el amor con el que las cuida Agoney.

\- Fue precioso, ¿verdad? – pregunta en un susurro distraído mientras amplía una de sus fotos favoritas, Raoul dormido con Bambi en su regazo.

\- ¿Adeje?

\- Lo nuestro.

\- No hables en pasado, por favor – la voz rasgada de Raoul envía escalofríos a Agoney.

Agoney suspira, bloquea el teléfono y pasa su brazo por el pecho de Raoul, abrazándose a él y dejando caer la manta de sus hombros.

*

Se despiertan a tiempo de coger el autobús por la insistencia de Ricky y sus gritos desesperados buscándolos por los pasillos.

Agoney, todavía acurrucado en el cuerpo de Raoul, levanta la cabeza y deshace su pequeño cobijo. Alza la mirada y encuentra a un Raoul somnoliento que le da ganas de comérselo a besos. Y lo hace. Una vez Ricky les ha avisado que tienen media hora para desayunar y subirse al autobús, se incorpora en el sofá a la vez que Raoul estira el cuerpo, dejando ir los sonidos agudos que tanto echaba de menos Agoney. Y es por eso y porque si no lo hace cree que le dará algo, que se acerca cautelosamente, deja a su nariz jugar con la del rubio y sella sus labios con un beso rápido y suave.

Raoul está tan sorprendido que se deja besar, pero no sabe bien bien qué está pasando ni qué hacer ahora. El olor de la piel de Agoney le abruma, le despierta y le hace agarrar su cuello para acercarle más y prohibirle que se separe. Se encarga de atrapar su labio inferior con los suyos y a Agoney no parece preocuparle demasiado, pues rodea su cuello con los brazos.

Siente la necesidad de sentarse en su regazo y sentirle cerca, más cerca todavía, pero cuando nota que Raoul tiene la misma intención y que su mano se desliza hasta su cadera, siente miedo de tirarlo todo por la borda y lo aparta con cuidado por el pecho.

La respiración agitada de Raoul le corta la respiración.

\- Joder, Raoul.

\- No pasa nada, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Estoy bien. ¿Estás bien? Estamos bien.

Sus intentos desesperados por no asustarle y acabar alejándole del todo se ven reflejados en el miedo que desprenden sus ojos.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Pues venga, levántate que nos tenemos que ir.

Le hace caso, se levanta. Pero tiene que retroceder cuando siente el tirón en su muñeca.

\- Un beso más, por favor, amor. Uno.

Y se lo da. Solo uno, como le ha pedido, y abandona la sala de estar con su manta entre las manos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

*

El viaje se les hace increíblemente pesado, especialmente para Raoul, que pasa la mitad mareado. Nerea le insiste en que se vaya a lo asientos de delante una vez se despierta y las náuseas no le dan tregua.

\- Ago, dile que se vaya delante – Nerea se gira para hacer contacto visual con Agoney.

Agoney, despertado con los gritos de Nerea, abre los ojos, asustado.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Raoul, que está mareado y no me hace caso. Dile que se vaya delante, a ver si te hace caso a ti.

\- Estoy bien – pero su voz no hace justicia sus palabras. Está rasgada y apagada.

\- Y una mierda, amiguito. Venga, tira para adelante.

El suspiro frustrado de Agoney arranca una sonrisa a Nerea. Se pone en pie y avanza hasta la fila en la que ambos rubios descansan. El rostro de Raoul está pálido a más no poder y mantiene el cuerpo tan recto como el asiento le permite.

Alarga el brazo y acaricia su mejilla para obligarle a abrir los ojos. Le tiende la mano y Raoul la mira con curiosidad.

\- Ni una protesta más, tira.

Raoul deja caer la cabeza contra la ventana, pero no puede decir que no a la mano que Agoney le tiende. La coge y el frío de sus manos estremece a Agoney. Se abre paso por el pasillo, apartando piernas de bailarines que duermen y brazos de compañeros que también descansan, y lo conduce hacia las primeras filas, donde no hay nadie.

\- ¿Te quedas?

\- Me quedo.

Raoul se sienta con la espalda erguida y toda su concentración en no notar los movimientos del autocar, aunque eso no hace más que hacerle más consciente de ellos. Enseña su mano a Agoney y le pide que se la coja para tener otras cosas en las que pensar. No la suelta hasta que llegan a su destino.

*

El público de Valladolid merece más que un campo lleno de barro y un cielo oscuro y amenazante de tormenta, pero los chicos no dudan en dar el cien por cien de sus cuerpos y voces para hacerles disfrutar.

Agoney y Raoul disfrutan su dúo como no lo hacían desde Madrid... se permiten mirarse más de lo acordado, se permiten hacer un "manos y discurso" en vez de un "discurso y manos" e incluso se permiten ser capturados por miles de cámaras mordiéndose las sonrisas tras acabar la actuación. Se permiten mostrarse... _encoñados._ También se permiten abrazos jamás dados en actuaciones como "La revolución sexual", pero es que Raoul no puede evitar saltar sobre su cuerpo y bailar con él, entusiasmado con la idea de, paso a paso, estar volviendo a ser lo que eran.

También se permiten, y esto sorprende al mismísimo Agoney, leer redes sociales hablar de lo enamorados que parecían y analizar cada cosa que podía atarlos. Se habla mucho de Raoul y Agoney abriendo una cortina a la vez para saludar a la gente esperando fuera, pero no se habla nada de los besos que comparten esa noche antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Eso prefieren que no se vea, porque se sienten niños escondiéndose para decirse que se quieren y que se están esperando. Que, poco a poco, se están reconstruyendo.

Es por eso que, un par de días mas tarde, con toda la mudanza a Madrid montada, vuelven a compartir pedacitos en redes sociales, tan sencillos como indicar que les gusta una publicación que, de alguna manera, les une. Tan sencillo como subir una foto juntos, que es algo que Raoul veía inviable semanas atrás. Pero lo hace, y la camufla entre dos fotos grupales. Tampoco añade una descripción, porque no hay palabras.

Y no recibe una respuesta pública de Agoney, pero se marcha a dormir sonrojado por el mensaje de texto que recibe con su nombre.

_"Cada día te quiero mejor. Bona nit."_

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, de verdad. Estoy rotísima. He escrito esto porque estaba intentando estudiar y se me ha venido a la cabeza un escenario de estos que te encogen el corazón. Yo solo espero (y confío en que es así) que los niños estén bien y felices y que esta ficción (sí, es ficción) está lejísimos de la realidad. Un besazo a todxs los que me hayáis leído <3 Soy ragoniac_ en twitter  
> PD. Os invito a leer mi fic, Lagom! También está en mi perfil.


End file.
